


Accidental Phenomenons

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [116]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Today was just full of surprises.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Accidental Phenomenons

Nobody had been home all day, either they were out on missions, at school, or at work. Sam, Quill, and Scott were the first ones to get back and they all ended up at the penthouse to raid the fridge for something to eat. When they got there though, they found three strangers standing in the kitchen and looking a little confused. Well, the teenager was looking confused. The toddler was sniffling and rubbing his eyes, and the silver-haired adult woman was trying to calm the toddler. When the three Avengers came in, the woman looked up at them and actually looked _relieved_.

"Who the hell are you?" Quill finally asks.

The toddler immediately looks up and turns on the stool he was sitting on and then _launched_ himself at the celestial. Quill grunts when he wraps his arms and legs around the god and rubs his face in his collarbone with fresh tears.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Daddy!" The little boy whimpers.

The look on Quill's face was comical and the scathing one on Scott's almost made Sam laugh. Almost. They had more pressing matters to turn their focus on. The boy clinging to Quill had no need for support and certainly wasn't getting any from the god since his arms were straight out at the sides.

"I thought you said you wore condoms in space." Scott says.  
"I did! I _swear_!" Quill exclaims and grimaces when the toddler sniffles against his shoulder. "I have no idea who this kid is!"  
"That would be Flynn." The woman says and all three men look at her, then the toddler, and then realization dawns on them.  
"Athena?" Scott asks curiously as Quill tries to pry the toddler off. It wasn't really working.  
When she nods, Sam looks over at the teenager. "That makes you Tibbs."  
"When are Dad and Gramps getting home? I wanna go down to the lab." The boy asks and then yawns.

It was the breaking limit for Sam. He burst into laughter, wheezing about the Gramps name Tibbs very obviously gave Tony. Athena sighs and mutters under her breath as she walks over to the living room to sit on the couch, and Tibbs sits on the breakfast counter. Quill eventually managed to pry Flynn off of him and was holding him out at arms length and looking at him like he had a second head. 

Scott could see the hundreds of questions running through his head, but what the celestial finally asked was, "what did you do?"  
Flynn squirms in Quill's hold to cling onto him again. "I didn't mean to…" he repeats with a hiccup. "I slipped while playing with Tibbs and I broke the big shiny cup."  
"The what?"  
"He's speaking of the relic that Master brought home." Athena elaborates, motioning toward the shards of a broken vase on the floor. "He didn't know what it did and deemed it harmless enough to bring home and study."  
Scott scratches the back of his head. "Well I guess now we know. Is he dimension hopping?"  
She shakes her head. "He is out with his mate."  
"Guess we're waiting for Mama Bear to get home." Sam says.

Neither Scott nor Quill argued, and they decided to get the three new humans fed. Sam helped Scott in the kitchen and Quill sat in the living room with Flynn still very much attached to him. He fortunately calmed down and was content to cling to Quill, and Tibbs had walked around the tower until he found a sunny spot big enough for his new form to lie in. Athena was content to observe until lunch was ready. When Sam and Scott set out some sandwiches for the six of them, Quill had to get up and take Flynn to the table with him since he wanted nothing to do with anything that would potentially take him away from his daddy.

So Quill had to eat with the toddler in his lap. It was an interesting sight to see, but quickly got old since on the rare occasion, Valerie was found with Quill instead of Stephen. Tibbs took his time slinking to the table, and Athena had gone when Quill did, leaving Sam and Scott to be the last to join them with drinks in hand. They were all at the end of finishing their lunch when the elevator opened and Stephen and Tony stepped out, with Valerie on Tony's hip. That was a strange sight in itself.

The couple immediately stopped and looked at the strangers sitting at the table and then Tony looked at Stephen. "Did you adopt more kids off a website or something Duchess?"

He earned a smack to the back of his head for that remark.

"These people are actually your pets." Sam tells them and Stephen looks at them with an arched brow.  
"How did this happen?" He asks and looks over to the broken vase when Athena motions to it once again. "Ah. I see."  
"Can you change them back?" Tony asks as he swipes one of the extra sandwiches Sam had made.  
"I believe so." Stephen nods. "Just give me a little bit to look into it." He says as he grabs the last extra sandwich and wanders off to find his books.

The books that Stephen had brought back from Kamar-Taj and the New York Sanctum slowly ended up on a bookshelf in Tony's office since that was one of the few places the kids entered. If they did, they knew not to horse around and they didn't because the only reason they ever went into the office was to play on the chessboard or retrieve something for their parents. It was where Stephen did some of his meditating or studying when he needed more quiet than usual, and that was where he disappeared to to look for a way to reverse what the relic had done to the pets.

Tony had put Valerie down for her to go do as she wished, which happened to be watching a Disney movie after retrieving her favorite stuffed animal. She, of course, looked longingly at the door to the office, but she knew Stephen was looking for a way to turn Athena, Flynn, and Tibbs back to normal. She would have her mother back as soon as he was finished and so she waited patiently on the couch and watched a movie.

"Hey Gramps? Can we go down to the lab?" Tibbs asks and Tony chokes on the piece of sandwich he had been swallowing.  
"Excuse me?! What did you call me?!" Tony sputters after coughing to clear his throat.  
Tibbs tilts his head. "Gramps?" And Sam started cackling again.  
"He considers Peter his dad." Scott explains while Sam continues to laugh and Quill takes Flynn into the living room to watch TV with Valerie. "It makes sense that you're Gramps."  
Tony points at Scott. "Nuh-uh! You don't get to be all logical about this Mr. I-Drink-From-The-Fountain-Of-Youth!"  
Sam stops laughing abruptly to make a face as Scott turns bright red and Quill cackles from the living room. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Tony shakes his head and walks to the living room after finishing his sandwich, and sits on the couch. He only half paid attention to the movie playing while he texted the boys to do some odd errand on their way home from school since Stephen insisted that they try to have _some_ normalcy in their life. The boys didn't complain about having to run errands once in a while so Tony didn't bother arguing, and it kept chaos out of the house for a few more precious minutes. He loved his kids, but they could definitely be terrors.

There was that once incident at a nearby bodega where he was actually called to pick up his kids and pay for damages, and Stephen had grounded them for two months. No friends, no phones unless there was an emergency (Friday helped with restrictions on those), and no tv. It was the harshest punishment the sorcerer had ever dishes out but it was effective. Especially when followed with:

_Your father may be a billionaire, but that doesn't give you an excuse to behave like wild animals! I'm disappointed in all of you!_

The poor twins had thought that Stephen was going to send them back into the system, and Harley and Peter had looked admonished when they got home. Tony took away lab time as the final nail in the coffin when they did. It was the quietest the kids had ever been but it felt wrong when it was because of a punishment.

Tony looks up from his phone when he hears books tumbling from the office, and Athena immediately jumps to her feet to go investigate. She may be temporarily human, but her loyalties still lied with Stephen.

A quiet curse floats out from the office when Athena opens the door and Tony raises an eyebrow. "Honey? Do I need to come dig you out of a pile of books?"  
"NO! I-I mean...fuck--" there was more thumps and the engineer raises an eyebrow at the rare usage of a swear word. "Don't be mad."  
Tony sighs and takes the cue to stand. "Did you open a hell dimension in my office? If you did, I don't think I'll know whether to be upset or thank you."  
"Err...no. Nothing like that. Maybe you'll actually like this…" Stephen mumbles the last bit as Tony stands in the doorway.

He found more than just Athena and Stephen. The sorcerer was predictably under a pile of books that Athena was helping remove from him, but their four boys and Cassie were in the room as well. Harley and Thomas looked amused under what looked to be shock, Peter just looked indifferent (Tony wasn't sure how he felt about that), and William...looked mortified. Cassie looked too happy for Tony to jump into worry so he just followed their gazes back to the sorcerer.

"Are you going to help Mom or not?" Tony asks and rolls his eyes when the kids finally jump into action.

It barely took a minute for Tony to find out why Peter had looked indifferent, because as Stephen finally managed to sit up, there was a whimper...and then a cry of a baby. The engineer rushes forward to look for the source and finds himself taking the 'newborn' baby from Stephen the second he processed what he saw, ignoring his spouse's grouchy, "oh sure, I'm fine. I can get up by myself."

"How exactly did this happen?" Tony finally asks after wiggling his finger in front of the baby until _she_ takes it.  
Stephen looked confused. "I... honestly don't know. I wasn't even looking in that book. The kids managed to startle me when William teleported them here...and the next thing I know, she's lying next to me."  
"Huh…" Tony says. "Well, make the boys clean up this mess. I'll go put a diaper on Lucy while you explain to Valerie that she is no longer the baby." He says calmly as he walks toward the door.  
" _Lucy?!_ " Stephen sputters. "We're not going to talk about it?"  
"Lucy Elina...what? You don't like it?" Tony asks over his shoulder and Stephen sighs.  
"No...I do."  
"Then no. We're not going to talk about it." He says and exits the room, smiling when he hears a muttered "douchebag".

By some miracle, Tony slipped up to their room without anyone noticing the new baby, and the engineer was able to put a diaper on his newest daughter before they were found out. Sam saw her first and simply rolled his eyes.

"Always bringing kids home or into the family without any warning." He huffs.  
Scott looked over at them before joining them and smiling...and then pouting. "I think Stephen's magic cheats so your kids are always cute."  
"Just good genes." Tony smirks and Scott gives him a mischievous smile. "What?"  
"Hey Spaceman?"  
"What?" Quill asks from the living room where Stephen was currently turning the animals back to...well...animals.  
"There's a new baby."

Quill's head snaps up toward the trio and Tony points at him.

"No! You stay there Porcupine! Worry about your own!"  
"He's fine!"  
"You'll see her in due time!"

Stephen rolls his eyes and changes each strange human back to their animal forms, and then sits on the couch with Valerie. The toddler was tilting her head curiously as her father did eventually make his way over with Sam, Scott, and the teenagers, and when she saw what Tony was holding...her expression soured. It made Harley cackle.

"Valerie...this is your new baby sister." Stephen says softly and Val frowns.  
"Mama no love me?" She asks sadly and the sorcerer immediately pulls her into a hug and pushes his fingers through her hair.  
"Of course I do. Do you think I stopped loving your brothers or Diana when you were born?" When she shakes her head, he smiles. "That's right. I love you all the same. For a while it might seem like me and Daddy are giving her lots of attention but that's only because she can't take care of herself like you can now." Stephen explains gently and Valerie looks at the new baby again.

Fortunately she accepted this and moved closer to inspect her baby sister more, but Stephen could still sense some of the jealousy. When Valerie was born, Diana at least had some forewarning to her potential arrival, and the boys were basically used to it at that point...but Valerie didn't get that. Tony and Stephen had planned on talking to the kids beforehand, but this was truly an accident. A happy and wanted one, but an accident all the same. It would likely take time for Valerie to warm up to the idea of Lucy being around, especially when she was now going to take up a good portion of her parents attention.

"Speaking of Diana…" Tony starts and Cassie gasps.  
"Oh my god it was my turn to pick her up today wasn't it?!" The teen grabs William's hand. "Help me!"  
William sighs softly. "Well...at least I'll sleep tonight."

And then they were gone in the blink of an eye. A couple of minutes barely passed when they came back with Diana, but it was long enough for Tony to get comfortable on the couch before she practically jumped at them to see the baby. Diana was a very laid back child and easily went with the flow of things.

"A new baby sister!" She says excitedly as she jumps onto the couch next to Tony to look down at Lucy. "What's her name?"  
"Lucy." Stephen answers as he continues to run his fingers through Valerie's hair.

All three animals present had gotten as close as possible to sniff at the new addition, and this time, Stephen didn't need to tell Athena she was family. The wolf already knew.

" _Hey!_ " Quill suddenly says as he pulls Flynn away. "I need to teach you what personal space is!" Scott snorted at that.  
"For once, Nat _owes_ me money." Sam grins. "I'm going to go collect and send the cavalry up."  
Tony sighs and leans his head back against the couch as Sam steps onto the elevator. "When did I sign up for chaos?"  
"When you adopted Peter and married Stephen." Scott answers and Tony reaches over and smacks the back of his head once he frees an arm from under the baby. "Ow."  
"I'm just glad it's another girl. It's a freaking sausage party around here." Cassie says.

It sent Quill and Harley into hysterics.


End file.
